Suggestions
by M4r1-ch4n
Summary: Ken borrows one of Aya's books, and the consequences that follow are the strangest ones possible...


**A/N:** This is a silly, short piece I wrote several months ago. o.o I'm surprised to see I actually managed to write an one-shot; I never write short thingies and I never finish the longer ones, which makes me a bad, bad writer. Forgive me if you find bizarre mistakes along the text; I didn't want to bother a beta to revise my translation. -hides-

**Edit:** Fixed Poe's poem title in English, thanks to **CherubKatan**.

Dedicated to **Seph Lorraine**, one of the most talented RanKen authors I've ever seen. She's gone to Japan now, but she remains my friend and idol. I still hope to meet her, in person, someday.

**Disclaimer**: Weiß Kreuz is not mine. If it was, why would I write **fan**fiction? Everything would be original. Ne?

* * *

**Suggestions**

* * *

Ken ignored the knock on the door. He wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. Let them think he was actually sleeping.

He turned the page of the book he was reading. He had picked one of Aya's, by Edgar Allan Poe. There were a lot of horror tales, and he found himself enjoying the book.

Something he never think that would happen in first place.

Whoever was outside knocked again, and he rolled his eyes. Didn't his co-workers know that when he didn't answer the door was because he either a) Was sleeping or b) Was doing something that he didn't want to interrupt?

Judging by how the third knock was, no. They didn't. He sighed and paid no further attention to the door, but it became harder to ignore when someone burst into his room, and he quickly grabbed a soccer magazine from the floor, hiding the stolen book inside it.

"Ken! Didn't you hear me?"

The brunette eyed 'his' book and looked up, meeting not exactly gentle purple eyes. Aya was gazing at him now, a light frown on his face.

"No. I didn't."

"I can tell that. Did that magazine keep you from answering to the door?"

Ken nervously shook his head. He knew he'd be doomed if Aya caught him; the redhead hated when someone walked into his room. He didn't want to know what Aya could do with someone who had actually... Borrowed one of his precious books.

"Yeah. So what do you want from me?"

The swordsman didn't answer, a small smile on his lips as he sat down on Ken's messed bed, eyeing the magazine. Ken didn't like that.

"So what were you reading about?"

"Huh?"

"The magazine. What were you reading about?"

The brunette swallowed hard. It wasn't possible that Aya had noticed it, was it?

"About... Soccer."

Smart way to go, Ken, he congratulated himself mentally. Of course he had been reading about soccer, duh.

"Oh really? I thought you were reading something else."

"Something else?"

"Yes. Like a horror tale."

Before Ken could do anything, pale and long fingers grabbed the magazine from him, and the book fell in the brunette's lap. He only heard the soft noise of his magazine being dropped to the floor (its original location) and a low chuckle.

Hold on. Aya was... Chuckling?

Teal eyes rose to find the unfriendly look gone. Aya seemed quite pleased with the whole situation, right now. He gently picked the book from Ken's hands, eyeing the page and nodding to himself.

"The Fall of the House of Usher is one of his most famous stories... You may want to read The Cask of Amontillado and perhaps... The Oval Portrait.", he said, flipping the white pages carefully, "The Raven is a good one, if you can stand poetry.", Aya added with a smirk.

No, it wasn't possible. Aya didn't smirk, but... Ken could swear he was smirking at his own suggestion.

"I can stand poetry.", the brunette shot back, a determined look in his eyes. The redhead sounded as if he was doubting Ken's capacity to understand anything else besides soccer. It wasn't necessary to know the younger assassin to see that he didn't like Aya's tone.

"Very well. Then read and tell me what you think when finished."

The brunette sighed and leaned back again, frowning and trying to find something different or suspicious in Aya. Some clue which could make him sure that the swordsman was being controlled by the crazy telepath from Schwarz or something.

Because that wasn't Aya.

"Are you okay, Ken?"

"I should be the one asking that!"

An elegant crimson eyebrow was raised.

"Really? Why is that?"

"You... You...", Ken bit his lip and looked at his very messy floor. Damn, he needed to clean it or get someone to do it for him. Omi! Omi did it once, perhaps the chibi was bored again and could help him with the cleaning.

Where was he? Oh yeah, Aya not being Aya. More like Aya acting the way they all wanted Aya to be.

"You... Weren't supposed to recommend me the best stories.", Ken sighed, "You were supposed to burst into my room, glare at me and snatch your book back, without a word. Or maybe you'd mutter a death threat."

The redhead closed the book and laughed. Ken was sure now, Aya was laughing. It was a soothing sound, the deep voice of his teammate echoing in the room. Bad luck to have Yohji and Omi downstairs, because Ken was sure he needed witnesses. That was just -not- happening.

"Ken... I'd not kill you just because of one book."

"No?" the brunette asked, wide-eyed. That was news. "Even if said book was borrowed without... Your permission?"

"Yes." Aya nodded sternly. "Whatever gave you the idea? Edgar Allan Poe is good, others deserve to read his work."

"Whoa. That was something I never thought you'd say."

Aya put the book down on Ken's bed, purple eyes gazing at the brunette's form. "Are there other things you don't expect me to say?"

"Huh?"

Ken stopped for a second; he could see a different... Light in Aya's eyes. He didn't know what was going on or why Aya was suddenly talkative, but he didn't mind it. He liked the hidden side of the Weiß leader, and was looking forward to see more of it.

"Never mind. I'm going to cook us lunch. I'd ask you to go down and make sure Yohji isn't slacking off, but... I'll leave you with Poe instead."

Without further words, Aya left the room, closing the door quietly behind him. Ken leaned back on his pillows, looking at the ceiling and thinking about what had just happened.

It wasn't like the ceiling was going to talk back or answer what Aya had meant when he asked him if he had other unexpected things on his mind, but he liked to look at it when thinking. Feeling the soft pillows under his head, he was suddenly attacked with lots of images and flashbacks from his own mind, Aya in all of them.

It took a while for Ken to realise that in all the scenes he had just remembered he had been expecting Aya to do something, which didn't happen. But perhaps, it had been his fault too. He never stated what he wanted from Aya in first place, so... He guessed that most of their arguments happened because they didn't talk much.

Didn't talk much like civilised people. The small conversation about Poe had been an exception.

Ken quickly jumped to the floor, opening the door and dashing to the kitchen. He definitely wanted to be surprised by Aya again, if it meant to be presented with kind, sweet and heart-warming moments like the book one.

"Hey, Aya."

The redhead didn't turn his head to look at him or anything, and just kept cooking.

"Hm?"

Typical Aya response. Maybe he shouldn't go on.

"Ken? Are you there?", Aya asked, turning his body and now facing the younger assassin, who has somewhat hiding behind the doorframe, as if ready to run away if something came flying on his way.

Not a typical Aya response. He took that as an incentive.

"There are other things which I don't expect you to say. Or do."

"Which are?"

"You'll have to find out by yourself." The brunette grinned.

A small smile, one Ken had discovered he really liked to see on the redhead's face, tugged the corners of graceful lips up. The swordsman leaned against the kitchen counter, folding his arms over his chest.

"I shall."

Ken chuckled and went back upstairs, sinking into his bed and opening the book again. He couldn't keep his focus on the white pages for a long time, since the door was suddenly opened again, with no knocking this time.

He had no time to understand what was going on, his book falling to the his messy floor, a taller and familiar body pressing his own against the mattress. His eyes went wide when sweet lips met his, and they got even wider when Ken realised that he was being kissed by Aya.

That was probably the most un-Aya-ish thing the redhead had ever done. Not to mention that one of his precious books had just fallen to the floor and the other man didn't seem to care about it.

When the kiss ended, Ken blinked. He blinked again and then asked.

"Mastermind's doing or what?"

"Or what."

Ken felt moist lips against his own and didn't bother to talk again. That was one very, very human side of Aya. The side he liked better.

* * *

"He's smarter than what I thought."

"Schu..."

"No, I mean it. He actually thought that I was behind it."

"You are."

"Not at all. I just gave Abyssinian's mind a few... Suggestions.", the telepath grinned, facing the playboy now. "I have nothing to do with their second kiss. Mission accomplished, Balinese. And our fun starts... Now."

The blonde grinned, smirking as he locked them inside the storage room. He hoped Omi could deal with all the other girls.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N²:** I don't know if the lines which were supposed to sound funny in Portuguese are still funny in this. Sorry if this turned out to be boring. -bows-

Thanks to everyone who read this!  
Mari-chan.


End file.
